Fire Emblem: The Blade of Fate
by Shadow's blaze
Summary: Lyn of the Lorca met a mysterious tactican, she didn't know that it would change her life forever. Pairings undecided.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Fire Emblem fic. I'll try and keep everything entertaining so everyone enjoy the first chapter of Fire Emblem: The Blade of Fate!**

**Fire Emblem: The Blade of Fate**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The stranger walked across the plains of the Sacare in a daze. He wore a long green robe, and his hood covered his head. His mind was confused and in pain, his walk was more of a stumble as he clutched his left arm, which was bleeding profusely.

He stumbled again as blood loss began to take it's toll. He was beginning to see black in the corners of his eyes and numbness was starting to set in. He soon tripped and lay face down in the grass, he briefly wondered if this was it before the darkness enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stranger slowly opened his eyes, after doing that he felt surprised, shouldn't he be dead? He continued to stare, he appeared to be in a tent and alive, but that meant….

"Oh. You are awake?"

The stranger turned to the origin of the voice. Who spoke was a beautiful young woman, she was young, possibly 16 to 18 years old. She had bluish-green hair in a ponytail and had blue eyes.

The stranger blinked, his mind was still foggy, but he nodded to indicate that he was awake.

The girl noticed and continued, "I found you unconscious on the plains." She walked up towards the bed the stranger was laying in. "Can you sit up?"

The stranger sat up and hissed in pain as his left arm throbbed, he looked at it in curiosity, his arm was wrapped in bandages and was put in a sling, which he assumed that the girl did. From what he could tell it was done rather well.

The girl nodded in approval after he sat up. "I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. Who are you?" She asked looking at the stranger intently.

The stranger started to rack his mind. His face grew blank before it was replaced by a look of horror.

Lyn looked at the man in confusion before she understood. "Do you remember your name?" She asked delicately.

The stranger shook his head, "I…I don't remember…" He said in a quiet voice. He drew back his hood revealing a young looking face. He seemed about the same age, maybe a little older with black hair and blue eyes. He bowed his head down, his black hair covering his eyes.

Lyn continued to look at him to judge whether or not he was telling the truth. Seemingly satisfied that he was, she sat down on the bed beside him, "I see…you really don't remember anything?"

The young man, looked at her, "Only bits and pieces, I…I am sorting through them but…" He trailed off.

A sudden noise interrupted both of them.

Lyn stood up, "What was that?" She looked at the stranger, "I'll go check. You stay here."

The man nodded as Lyn left the tent, his lack of memory was troubling, and that was for sure.

Suddenly Lyn ran back inside the tent, a troubled expression on her face, "Bandits." She said, "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains. They must be planning on attacking the local villages. I…I have to stop them!" Her face was grim but determined.

The stranger's face was surprised, "What? How many of them are there? Are you planning on facing them alone?"

"There are not very many. There seem to only be about 3 or so." Lyn spoke calmly, "If there are only that many I think I can handle them on my own. It will be safe in here, so you stay here."

The stranger was concerned, this girl had saved his life, and was going to fight bandits to protect a village and all she was concerned about was his safety. He had to do something to help. "Miss Lyn? May I help?"

Lyn seemed taken aback, "You want to help? Can you use a weapon?" She was curious, perhaps he had remembered something.

The stranger grimaced, "Well…not that I remember, but what I do remember is looking for weaknesses and strategy."

Lyn raised an eyebrow, "So you are a strategist? An odd profession but…" Her face cleared, "Very well then. Let's go!" She said, buckling her sword on her waist and rushing out of the tent.

The stranger stood out of bed when lightheadedness struck him, he stood still for a moment and it alleviated. He shook his head and quickly followed Lyn outside.

Lyn glanced at him for a moment when he exited, "Problems?" She asked taking her eyes off him to look at the enemies.

The stranger shook his head again and looked at the bandits, as Lyn had said there were indeed only three. Two appeared to be wandering around looking for something and one seemed to be standing near some sort of tent.

Lyn slowly drew her sword, "I'm ready." She said quietly, "Should I sneak up on them?"

The stranger nodded, "That would be a good idea. You would avoid injury that way."

Lyn nodded, "Stay close to me so I can protect you." She said as she crouched down in the grass.

The strategist nodded, and crouched behind her, not too close, but not too far either.

Lyn edged closer and closer behind the oblivious bandit, when she was about 5 feet behind him, the bandit suddenly turned around.

Before the bandit could speak, he suddenly found a blade in his stomach. Blood trickled, from his mouth as he tried to make words. Lyn quickly cut off his head and watched as the head and body fell separately to the ground, blood pooling around them.

Lyn looked at the body in distaste before looking back at the strategist. He was shaking and his face was pale it also had a look of horror on his face.

She winced, as he said he doesn't remember much, seeing blood must be quiet a shock to him. Truth be told, even though it was necessary, she didn't like to kill either. She forced those thoughts out of her head and motioned for the strategist to follow her.

This time however Lyn wasn't as lucky to catch the bandit off guard. He spotted her and started to run towards her, his axe out and ready.

"Blast!" Lyn swore, "He spotted me!" Her sword was at the ready as she charged towards him.

Their weapons met in a clash of sparks as the axe and the blade met. What the axe had in power it lacked in speed so Lyn's blade danced around it. The axe did manage to get a hit in though, it cut her right arm as her blade cut the bandit's chest. Both were rather shallow as both did not penetrate far enough to cause serious damage.

However today was not the bandit's day and Lyn spun around tossing her blade to her other hand and slashed off the arm that held the axe. She twisted her arm and swung back, cutting off the bandit's head.

The strategist was amazed, that battle seemed like it took forever even though it was only a minute or two.

Lyn held her right arm as she tried to stop the blood loss, "Ah…I've been injured. I need a vulnerary." She turned to the strategist, "Can you get that for me?"

The strategist's face contoured in confusion and Lyn sighed, she thought he would at least know what that was. She stopped clutching her arm and pulled a small jar from her bag, "This is a vulnerary. Mages created this to avoid using heal staffs as much."

The strategist still looked confused and Lyn sighed again, "Just come over here and put it on my wound alright?"

The strategist slowly made his way over to her, taking special care to avoid getting near the dead bandit. He took the bottle and looked at it, "So all I need to do is pour it on your injury right?"

Lyn nodded and the strategist poured some of the liquid on the wound. Right before their eyes, the wound slowly closed completely not even leaving a scar.

The strategist was amazed, "Wow…that was amazing."

Lyn smiled before her face grew serious again, "Let's get going again, there is still a bandit near that ger over there." She said pointing to the bandit standing near a slightly bigger looking tent.

She turned around to see the strategist's confused face, "You don't know what that is do you?" The strategist shook his head embarrassed and Lyn sighed again, "I thought so. It's a round hut that most nomads live in. Understand now?" She asked. The sheepish tactician nodded and they began to slowly make their way to the bandit and the ger.

Lyn and the tactician emerged from the grass and faced the bandit. Said bandit was in front of his ger, arms folded and looking cocky.

Lyn readied her blade and stepped forward when the bandit laughed, "So you're the one who killed my men?" He spun his axe, "Who do you think you are?" He grabbed his axe and held it in a threatening manner, "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" He asked.

Lyn said nothing, but readied her blade that was slick with blood. The tactician slowly stepped back, not wanting to get between these two.

There was a brief silence, then Batta ran forward ran forward with a yell, swinging his axe. Lyn jumped to the side, and swung. Batta blocked the swing with the side of his axe, trying to hold the girl back and failing, he jumped back and swung his axe down again.

Lyn jumped back and slashed him across the chest as Batta missed. Batta hissed in pain as he stepped back, looking at the wound before charging forward again.

Lyn jumped to the side, however Batta anticipated that and swung the axe, cutting her side deeply. Lyn jumped towards the strategist, holding her side. "This guy is tough…" She said, "It all comes down to this next blow…" She turned to the tactician, her face grim, "If I fall, I want you to run. Understand?"

The mesmerized tactician looked startled, but he nodded.

Lyn took a deep breath and locked eyes with Batta, he was grinning ferally, almost like he knew what would occur. He would kill, or disable the girl, go after that weak looking boy and kill him. If the girl wasn't dead, perhaps he could have a little…fun.

Lyn grimaced, she didn't like that look at all. She readied her sword, prepared that this next blow would end it all.

Batta charged forward, swinging his axe for what he was sure would be the final blow. Lyn ran forward, ducking beneath his blow and in one fell swoop, cutting through his neck.

Batta stumbled back, "Wh-What? How…how did you-" He didn't finish as he fell backwards, blood spurting from his throat.

Lyn stumbled back and sat down, closing her eyes. That had been too close, if she hadn't done what she did, she would have been dead…or worse. She was vaguely aware of the boy she rescued, rushing towards her and pouring some of the vulnerary on her injury and talking to her.

"…ey…Hey! Miss Lyn! Are you alright?"

His worried voice eventually cut through her thoughts, "Oh. I'm fine. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you." She said smiling at him.

The tactician sighed in relief and sat next to her, "I'm just glad that you are alright."

At that moment Lyn vaguely noticed that her strategist had a bit of a accent, she couldn't place it though and forgot about it. "Yes, but I need to be stronger if I'm going to survive. Strong enough that no one can beat me."

The tactician looked at her with an expression, she didn't know and sighed. Lyn caught him taking a look at the fallen Batta's axe, "Did you want that?" She asked with a smile.

The strategist looked at her, surprised, "Um, what?" He asked with a dumb look on his face.

Lyn laughed, a sound like a clear bell, "I was asking if you wanted his weapon. I personally prefer swords, they're fast and elegant."

Her strategist laughed, "Eh heh…I don't think so. I don't remember ever using a weapon."

Lyn smiled again, "Ok fine. Let's go home then."

The strategist looked at Lyn, "Um…what do we do with that?" He said pointing towards the ger.

Lyn thought for a moment, "Hmmm…since the bandits are no longer using it…that can be yours then. Besides-" She said with a giggle, "I'd very much like to have my bed back!"

"Aha ha…I forgot about that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning! Are you awake yet?"

The tactician jumped at the sound, looking through bleary eyes at a cheerful Lyn, "Ah…good morning." He said sleepily.

Lyn smiled playfully, "That fight really must have taken a bit out of you."

The tactician sighed, "You know that isn't true. I'm more confused that you are up and cheerful this early."

Lyn giggled again before looking at the tactician with another expression, "Say…can I ask you something?"

The tactician sat up, "Hm? Sure, what?"

Lyn looked slightly troubled, "Well you seem to have experience in the way of battle and yet don't remember anything right?" The strategist nodded his head, "Where are you planning to go after today then?" She asked.

The strategist thought for a moment, he had no personal memories, only ways to find weaknesses in people and bits of war. There was only one real option. "Well miss Lyn, I suppose I will travel around and hope someone recognizes me."

Lyn nodded like she had expected that answer, "I see….would you allow me to come with you then?" She asked startling the tactician.

"Erma…" The strategist didn't really know what to say, "Sh-shouldn't you get permission from your parents?" He asked trying to process what Lyn had just said.

Lyn's eyes went from being pleading to sorrowful in an instant, "My mother and my father…died six months ago." She said stunning the tactician into silence.

"My people…the Lorca don't…" She trailed off for a moment before beginning again, "I am the last of my tribe. Bandits…they attacked…so many people dead." Tears started to well up in her eyes, "My father was the chieftain and I wanted to protect my people but they were old-fashioned…they wouldn't follow a woman so no one would follow me." She sniffed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

The tactician was overwhelmed by sorrow and sympathy. Here a kind young woman, was telling her whole story to some stranger she had just met and rescued the other day and was hoping to follow said stranger to get away from a very meaningful place to her. His heart would have been made of stone if he said no now.

Lyn sniffed a final time, getting a hold of her emotions, "I'm sorry. I've just been alone for so long I…" She closed her eyes, "No. No more. I will shed no more tears."

There was a silence as the tactician was trying to figure out what to say and Lyn was trying to stop her tears before Lyn opened her eyes again and smiled at him, "I'm sorry. I'm much-"

Lyn was cut off as the tactician's good hand landed on her shoulder, she looked into his eyes that were full of pity for her. "I'm so sorry miss Lyn." He said, "I…" He took his arm off her shoulder and looked like he didn't know what to say for a moment before he shook his head, "You want to come with me to get stronger is that right?"

Lyn nodded soberly, "Yes, I must become stronger to avenge my father's death. And if yesterday's battle taught me anything it's I won't become stronger by sitting here by myself." She looked into the tactician's eyes pleadingly, "Please! Tell me you will train me, that you will let me travel with you!"

The tactician smiled for the first time, it actually felt rather alien on his face, but he didn't care at that moment. "Miss Lyn, I would have to be the cruelest person in the world to say no. Of course you can, you saved my life after all."

Lyn's eyes widened in surprise before they began to well up with unshed tears, "Really? You will?" She hugged him tightly, "Thank you! Oh thank you! We will be great together I know it!" She released the hug and looked at him happily, "You will be my master strategist and I will be your peerless warrior!"

The tactician chuckled, another alien thing to him it felt, "Hm hm. Yes, that will be something won't it?"

Lyn began to think for a moment, "Oh yes. You don't remember your name right?" The tactician nodded, "Then you will have to have a name now won't you?" She said with a laugh.

The tactician looked embarrassed, that would naturally be true. He couldn't just be called "You" or "That guy". He began to think for a moment, "Hmm…how about…Mark?" He asked.

Lyn mulled it over, "Mark is it…an odd name but I'm not one to judge. It is a good name, Mark it is." She held out her left hand, "It is good to meet you Mark."

The newly named Mark, shook her hand lightly, "Yes it is. Let us both reach our goals."

Little did they both know, that they would both find something that would alter their fates forever…

**A/N: Well it's done! Let me know if you all liked it by reviewing alright? See you next chapter:**

**The Footsteps of Fate**

**See you next time!**


End file.
